Ina/Movesets
All the movesets for Ina in the Warriors franchise. Samurai Warriors: Xtreme Legends Ground Moveset : , ( ), ( ): Reaches for her arrow before firing it skywards. If she is not hit during the animation, a rain of arrows fall upon foes shortly afterwards. The number of arrows falling increases based on the number of button taps. : , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Upwards slash with bow. If it hits and connects with her target, she will fire a set of arrows to knock them upwards. Ina tucks her bow close to her waist and spins forward, hitting foes with the bow's bladed edge. She poses with a damaging aura to finish. : , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Shoots an explosive arrow downwards. As it stuns opponents, Ina twirls backwards before she slices through foes in front of her. She continues to glide across the ground five times before performing a spinning hop. : , , , , ( ), ( ), ( ): Five turning slashes to her front, a spin accompanying each step forward. She shoots two waves of energy in front of her. : , , , , , , , : Three twirling slashes before she stands erect and fires four arrows to her front. On the final button tap, Ina crouches to fire three arrows. Arrows have a narrow range, but they are quick and can hit from a decent distance away from her. : , : Shoots an arrow downward as she plummets. She lands in a fetal position and takes a moment to roll back to her feet. : , : Fires three arrows downward. : : Stands in one spot and rapidly fires a chain of arrows forward. Ina can be rotated to direct her path of destruction, pivoting at a steady pace between shots. The arrows have a narrow range but they are shot quickly enough to combo her foes. In her True Musou version, she slashes with her bow's bladed end three times before posing. Mounted Moveset : , : Lifting swing to the left. Lifts enemies. : , , : Downwards chop to the left. Breaks through defenses and/or stuns. : , , , : Twirling swings with bow to the left. : , , , , , , : Swings bow three times before she finishes by firing five arrows. : : Shoots a chain of arrows before posing for final shockwave. Final sequence causes the horse to break out of their gait. Samurai Warriors 2 Her horse musou changes to a damaging stampede by her horse, but the rest of her mounted moveset remains the same. Her ground moveset was changed slightly due to her attack type (Special). : , ( ): Shoots several arrows upward and let them plunge down into the enemies. The additional button pressed increase the number of arrows. : , , ( ): Upwards slash with bow. If it hits, Ina crouches and fires three arrows to hit her skyward opponent. : , , , ( ): Shoots an exploding arrow into the floor in front of her, stunning the enemies, then zig-zaggs forward in an ice-skating fashion three times before a spinning slash backward. : , , , , ( ): Three spin-slashes, followed by two air waves forward. Width of air waves are larger than previous title. : , , , , :(Xtreme Legends only) Back flips and fires three arrows as she crouches. Automatically enables her R1 + ability. : : Stands upright as she rapidly fires a chain of arrows tinged with a blue aura of energy. The arrows have a wider range of attack than before, but Ina takes more time to pivot than before. Her Level 3 version has her fire her arrows at a quicker rate. :R1 + : Fire multiple arrows at once. :R1 + : Elements applied to every attack. :Personal Skill : (Pierce) Indirect attacks damage enemies. Mounted Moveset : , : Lifting swing to the left. Lifts enemies. : , , : Downwards chop to the left. Breaks through defenses and/or stuns. : , , , : Twirling swings with bow to the left. : , , , , , , : Swings bow three times before she finishes by firing five arrows. ;Warriors Orochi Same moveset as Samurai Warriors 2 excluding her C5 and Level 3 Musou. She has two new R1 abilities. : , : An airdash that makes her temporarily invincible. Ina rolls forward. :R1: Jumps and sends three air waves downward. :direction + R1: Shoots several arrows in a fan-shaped patterm. ;Warriors Orochi 2 :Triple Attack 1: Produces a stream of wind by performing a spinning leap attack. :Triple Attack 2: Hurls a mobile shockwave quickly traveling at a certain point. :Triple Attack 3: Fires a gas-filled arrow unto the ground. Samurai Warriors 3 : (Ultimate/Kaiden): Ina aims her bow skyward, and shoot a great amount of arrows into the sky. They all fall in a large circle in front of her. :Spirit Cancel: ;Warriors Orochi 3 :R1: Fires multiple arrows upwards from the ground. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Shoots several times at different directions before releasing a powerful shot. Samurai Warriors 4 Mighty strike is the same as Deadlock attack. Her moveset stays relatively the same with the following changes. : , , , , , ( ): : : Finisher changes to her crouching to fire multiple arrows in front of her. :Rage Attack/Musou Gokui effect: Activates Ultimate/Kaidan Musou if is used. Performs ending pose for previous if the effect ends without activating Ultimate/Kaidan Musou. Hyper Moveset : : : , : : , , : : , , , : : , , , , : : , , , , , : : , , , , , : Fighting Style Samurai Warriors Ina is arguably the first purely archer type character to effectively be given access to her bow as a primary means of combat. Prior to her, most archer types had a secondary weapon that was used in close range. Her combative style has moderate range and speed, but her attack moves when actually firing her bow are weak and slow compared to her melee attacks, but her special attacks tend to have high power, range, and can hit enemies far outside of melee. Warriors Orochi Category:Movesets